


Who'd Want to Read About Our Lives, Anyway?  Our Lives Suck!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jo has terrible taste in reading material, The Winchesters' lives kinda suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo picks up a terrible-looking book at a gas station because, hey, she knows a couple guys named Sam and Dean.  Might be fun to imagine them as the stars of the book...</p>
<p>She doesn't have to imagine very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Want to Read About Our Lives, Anyway?  Our Lives Suck!

It had been an impulse buy at the bookstore for Jo. She’d been drawn to the Fabio-esque cover model, the one standing over the equally-handsome man as they faced down what had to be the ugliest scarecrow ever. Reading the back had made her smile – she knew a pair of brothers named Sam and Dean, and it might be fun to imagine those two as the guys in the book. They were both hot enough, although she’d never have compared either of them to Fabio.

Jo started reading in the truck beside her mother, though, and she wasn’t even a chapter in before she was reading aloud. Ellen had been dismissive of Jo’s “trashy romance novel” when she first saw it, but after Jo had read about how wrecked Dean felt watching Sam walk away from him, Ellen was reaching for her phone. “Bobby? Jo and me are on our way to you. Get your hands on anything you can by a guy named Carver Edlund. They’ll look like trash but you gotta read them. Jo bought one called ‘Scarecrow’, get whatever else you can find.”

When the two women got to Singer Salvage, Bobby had gotten his hands on over forty of the books. “Have you read any of these?” Ellen asked as she picked up one at random – the title was Nightmare. Bobby shook his head. Ellen threw Hunted at him. “Read.”

The books were all quick reads, and the three read in silence except for the occasional punctuation of “Idjits” or “Those boys” or “What the fuck.” Jo was the one who picked up All Hell Breaks Loose. “Bobby! You’re in this one!” She read a bit. “Oh, god, this is… this is when Sam died, when Dean made his deal.” She flipped to the end. “Yeah, here you are, Mom. Talking about the war that’s coming.”

Ellen looked up from Mystery Spot. “I don’t think I ever realized just how much those boys have been through,” she said. “I wonder if they do.” She looked over to Jo, who was crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen to this.” Jo took a drink of water to steady herself as she read out, “’Dean’s voice was shaking hard as he stared at what he refused to accept as his brother’s corpse. ‘I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn’t even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It was like I had one job. One job, and I screwed it up. And for that, I’m sorry.’ He fought back the tears as the old Kansas accent started slipping through. ‘But I guess that’s what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down, and now I guess I’m just supposed to let you down too? How can I?’’” Jo wiped away her own tears. “I never understood why Dean would make that deal. I mean, everyone knows the Winchesters are so close they might as well not be two people, but…”

Bobby nodded. “These books are creepy in how accurate they are. So, ladies.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Who’s making the call?”

Ellen pulled out her phone. “Not sure I have their most recent number, but I’ll try.” She dialed the most recent number she had for Sam, and sighed in relief when he answered.

“Ellen?” Sam said, a little surprised sounding. Well, he deserved the surprise. Ellen could hear Dean’s voice, though she couldn’t make out the words. “Ellen, can I put you on speaker?”

“Yeah, go ahead, Dean should hear this too,” Ellen agreed. “Hello, boys. Shame I can’t reach you through the phone, you both deserve smacks upside the head. What the hell, I have to hear from Bobby that Dean’s alive? You forget my number already?”

Dean sounded sheepish. “Sorry, Ellen. I, uh… could’ve been smarter, I guess.”

“Yeah, you could’ve,” Ellen said. “Say, you boys ever figure out why that Woman in White could hurt Sam in Jericho?”

“Uh…” Sam said, and Ellen could picture the looks on the Winchesters’ faces as they held the silent conversation trying to figure out which of them had told Ellen about that. 

Ellen chuckled. “And how in the hell did you boys manage to find the one spot on earth where the sun rises ten minutes after midnight at the equinox?” She watched Bobby facepalm, and tossed Bugs to Jo who apparently hadn’t gotten to that one yet.

“How do you know about that?” Dean asked. “Sam and I swore we were never speaking of that again.”

Jo grabbed the phone from Ellen, giggles escaping. “Sam, did Dean really smack your ass in front of the realtor?”

Ellen grabbed the phone back in time to hear Dean’s groan. She nodded to Jo, who went off into peals of laughter. “Look, boys, you might wanna get to Bobby’s, we found some books that we think are about the two of you. We’re in some of them, and we recognize those as being pretty much true. Conversations we actually had, that kind of thing. Like Jake, when he made me hold the gun to my head. Or when Bobby yelled at Dean when he learned about the deal. You boys should read them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the idea came from, but Jo finding the Supernatural books just seemed to offer too much fun not to write. In honor of International Fanworks Day, this seemed like the most appropriate of my fanfic backlog to post.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
